


A Lazy Afternoon.

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of his life is really starting to look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Afternoon

The late afternoon sun is filtering in through the curtains, keeping the space fairly warm despite the cool breeze coming in through the open window. The room is gold and amber, the sounds of a lawn mower next door filtering in with the smell of freshly cut grass.  
  
Tony is straddling Gibbs’ hips, pinning one of Gibbs’ hands down with his leg and holding the other down against the mattress. His free hand is lightly dancing over Gibbs’ bare sides, tearing laughter and curses from Gibbs’ mouth.  
  
“Enough!” Gibbs gasps.  
  
“No way, say uncle!”  
  
Tony redoubles his efforts and Gibbs shouts, voice escaping in a higher pitch than he would like.  
  
“Damn it…DiNozzo!”  
  
“Say it!”  
  
“Uncle!” Gibbs wheezes.  
  
Tony grins widely, ducking his head to blow a raspberry on Gibbs’ stomach – getting another surprised shout out of Gibbs – before grabbing both of Gibbs’ wrists using the hold Gibbs had taught him years ago.  
  
He keeps laughing, practically giggling as Gibbs catches his breath, tugging at Tony’s grasp lightly.  
  
“You’re gonna have to let me up eventually,” Gibbs says raggedly, chest still heaving gently.  
  
Tony winces, still grinning, “Shit.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs smirks back.  
  
“Oh, God…there’s no escape, is there?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“If I run it’ll just make it worse?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
With a worried smile and nervous laughter Tony releases Gibbs’ hands and yelps when he’s flipped over and pinned to the bed by strong limbs.  
  
“Oh, God, have mercy,” he laughs, wincing with exaggeration.  
  
“Not a chance,” Gibbs smiles wickedly.  
  
He kisses Tony breathless, hips thrusting minutely.  
  
“I think I might be enjoying my punishment too much,” Tony gasps when Gibbs pulls away to retrieve the lube.  
  
“It’s not over yet.”  
  
“Oh…good.”  
  
Gibbs snorts and slides a few pillows under Tony’s ass. For a minute he sits back to enjoy the view - Tony’s skin is practically bronze in this light. He’s an Adonis sprawled on Gibbs’ cheap linen sheets.  
  
Tony spreads his legs a little wider and smirks, looking wanton and smug. Gibbs kisses his thighs, nuzzling the juncture of thigh and groin as he slides slick fingers up inside of Tony.  
  
He takes the head of Tony’s dick into his mouth, undulating his tongue and sucking wetly.  
  
“Gibbs…” Tony gasps.  
  
Tony arches faintly when Gibbs takes him deeper; head bobbing slightly as he adds another finger to the mix. Tony reaches down and strokes Gibbs’ hair, scratching at his scalp lightly as Gibbs takes his time getting Tony ready.  
  
The curtains billow as another breeze blows in, making them both shiver as the sun lowers towards the horizon and the temperature dips. The room is quiet save for the sounds of their lovemaking - their breath, the wet sounds of Gibbs sucking and fingering Tony, Tony’s soft cries and gasps.  
  
Gibbs holds Tony there for as long as he can, until Tony is begging him, head thudding back against the mattress in frustration as he’s denied release. Gibbs’ jaw is aching but he doesn’t want to stop just yet – he wants to hold this moment for as long as he can, with Tony stretched out like a fantasy on his bed, begging _him_ for more. He wants Tony loose and sated, so satisfied he can’t think or speak. He wants Tony in his bed every night.  
  
For so long he didn’t dare to want anything more substantial than some good bourbon and a brief night of passion.  
  
Now he’s got something again and it’s not something he’d ever thought to want. Life with Tony had happened unexpectedly. He’d been going through a dark period, his head hadn’t been screwed on quite right with case after case dragging him down and one night – after nearly killing a perp who had pushed him close to the brink – Tony had shown up in his basement with tired eyes and a grim smile. Tony had laid it all out – if Gibbs didn’t care about what happened anymore than neither did Tony – and then Tony had kissed him. He resisted but his resistance was brief. He needed something and apparently that something was Tony.  
  
With a suddenness that makes Tony cry out and arch, Gibbs takes him deep and sucks hard. He pulls off again just as quickly and with four fingers buried in Tony’s body he leans up, voice rough and breath ragged as he growls in Tony’s ear.  
  
“Got anything to say?”  
  
Tony shakes his head, mouth open and eyes hazy as he tries to focus on Gibbs.  
  
“You sure?” Gibbs smirks, twisting his fingers.  
  
Tony nods eagerly, biting back a desperate moan.  
  
This is part of a game they play – Gibbs loves to shut Tony up and if this is how it’s done Tony is more than happy to be silenced.  
  
Gibbs pulls away and slicks up his dick, fisting himself as he watches Tony watch him. Tony doesn’t dare urge him on – this is punishment after all and he doesn’t have the right to ask for ‘more’, or ‘now’. Gibbs gets himself nice and hard before lining up. He slides in easily, Tony’s body drawing him in eagerly.  
  
It’s too slow and Tony rubs at his thighs, trying desperately to avoid grabbing his dick and finishing it off now. He needs something though, so he reaches up and pulls Gibbs down – it nearly bends him half but Tony wants Gibbs to kiss him and Gibbs is more than happy to oblige. The slide of tongue and lips helps distract him from how achingly hard his dick is and how damn much he needs to get off. Tony’s body is shaking beneath Gibbs, trembling with want and need. Gibbs pulls back just enough to look Tony dead in the eye as he grabs Tony’s thighs and brings him off. His hips snap, angle and thrust making Tony shout and shake. Tony wraps his legs around Gibbs’ waist as the other man continues on with that brutal pace, Gibbs own body finally succumbing to release, head falling back as he groans long and loud.  
  
He pulls out and collapses next to Tony who rolls over to kiss him.  
  
“Mmm…that was so good.”  
  
  
Tony kisses Gibbs’ cheek sweetly - once, twice – before trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, latching on to the skin there, mouth hot and hungry. Gibbs smiles and brings a hand up to cup the back of Tony’s head, threading his fingers in the short hair there as Tony sucks and bites at his neck.  
  
“As nice…” Gibbs gasps as Tony starts sucking hard, “Tony…”  
  
Tony hums in response, not letting up for a second. He’s slid one hand under Gibbs’ shoulders and the other around Gibbs’ waist, practically lying on top of Gibbs as he holds him close.  
  
“Tony…as nice as this is…we have to get up.”  
  
With a faint slurp Tony pulls off, licking his lips.  
  
“We could call and cancel,” he suggests mischievously, voice husky as he shrugs his eyebrows.  
  
“We promised.”  
  
“Mmm…” Tony grumbles with a frown, “Damn.”  
  
Gibbs pulls him down for a kiss, soft and open mouthed without any tongue.  
  
“You get to wear that new shirt you bought,” Gibbs lays another kiss on him, “hold my hand _and_ Abby made chocolate cake.”  
  
“Ooo…with sprinkles and cherries?”  
  
“The one she always makes Ziva for her birthday?” Gibbs smirks, shaking his head, “Yeah, that one, Tony.”  
  
“Hmmm…decisions, decisions…I guess I could finish debauching you later.”  
  
“Think I’d be agreeable to that.”  
  
They get cleaned up and dressed and Tony slides up behind Gibbs in the bathroom. Tony wraps his arms around Gibbs, reaching down to fondle him through his jeans and locks eyes with him in the mirror as he presses his smirking mouth to Gibbs’ ear.  
  
“I’m going to suck your dick later until your eyes roll back in your head.”  
  
“Might need the help falling asleep after all the sugar Abby’s gonna pump into me,” Gibbs smirks back, gaze lusty and teasing, “Thanks.”  
  
Tony nuzzles his nose into Gibbs’ hair and considers putting another love bite on the other side of Gibbs’ neck to give him a matching set. Gibbs smells like Old Spice and soap – later he’ll have picked up the smoky, incense smell of Abby’s apartment and if Tony lets him he’ll smell like sawdust.  
  
Not that Tony intends to let him.  
  
He gives Gibbs’ crotch one final squeeze and then brings both hands up to pull the other man firmly against his chest, kissing his cheek.  
  
“So I get to hold your hand, huh?”  
  
Gibbs nods, tilting his head to the side to rest against Tony’s.  
  
“Told Ziva and McGee the other day. Thought it was about time they knew…”  
  
Tony’s eyes flick up to meet Gibbs’ in the mirror, surprise written across his face.  
  
“Gibbs…”  
  
“…since I was planning on asking you to move in there wasn’t any point in keeping it a secret anymore,” Gibbs says evenly, “Figured it’s been long over-due…seeing as how I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
Tony’s gaze lowers as he tightens his grip on Gibbs and presses his mouth to the top of Gibbs’ shoulder. For a moment he’s unnervingly quiet and Gibbs reaches up to squeeze Tony’s hand where it’s resting over Gibbs’ heart.  
  
“Yes,” Tony says softly.  
  
Gibbs lets out a quick breath of relief, a huge grin spreading over his face. Tony smiles back bashfully, meeting Gibbs’ gaze in the mirror again.  
  
“Come on,” Gibbs smirks, pulling away and tugging Tony out the bathroom door.  
  
Tony hauls Gibbs back into his arms and kisses him again, so thoroughly that for one whole second Gibbs forgets exactly what he was doing, knees gone briefly weak.  
  
“Sorry,” Tony mumbles, husky voice sending a shot of lust straight down Gibbs’ spine.  
  
Gibbs licks his lips and quirks his head to the side.  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
Tony chuckles and kisses him again, keeping their bodies pressed close.  
  
“But if we’re late,” Gibbs smirks, eyes filled with mischief, “You have to explain why.”  
  
With a faint wince and a wicked grin Tony backs them out of the bedroom, letting go of Gibbs when they reach the landing.  
  
“Guess we better not be late then,” he shrugs as he thuds down the stairs.  
  
“You scared?” Gibbs calls after him, still smiling.  
  
“No…but if I have to explain I’m going into detail.”  
  
Tony looks up from the bottom of the staircase and grins.  
  
“And if I go into detail you might blush.”  
  
Gibbs narrows his eyes, “You go into detail and Abby’s going to want a demonstration.”  
  
“Even better.”  
  
With a soft chuckle Gibbs shakes his head and watches Tony walk out the front door.  
  
The rest of his life is really starting to look up.


	2. Ziva's Birthday Party

Ziva shifts uncomfortably in the place of honour. Abby has emotionally blackmailed her into wearing a tiara which she has already devised six ways to kill a man with - though mostly she's thinking about killing Abby. McGee is discreetly taking pictures with his camera phone and Tony is wisely hiding his ear-splitting grin behind his beer. Gibbs is smirking in a blatant disregard for her dignity and his own safety.  
  
The presents are acceptable. McGee has purchased her a gift certificate to a cafe she likes. Gibbs and Tony have done a joint gift which she at first felt was a cop out but then the expensiveness of the knife set made her nod approvingly. Abby got her a massage at a local parlour and, of course, baked her a cake and threw her a party. This is the private party of course, for family only. Ducky comes in late with an out of print book she was having trouble locating, and murmurs his apologies - while Palmer is off at a conference but sends his love and a promise to take her out dancing which she quietly finds adorable.  
  
Tony is sitting closer to Gibbs than usual but is still not quite touching which seems to both annoy and upset Gibbs - though he would probably cut out his own tongue before admitting it.  
  
As a birthday present to herself, Ziva decides to torment them.  
  
"So, Tony," she grins, "are you the top or the bottom?"  
  
Tony chokes on his beer and Gibbs pats him on the back, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Don't see as how that's any of your business, Ziva," Gibbs says, voice smooth and dangerous.  
  
"I was only curious, Gibbs. And it is my birthday," Ziva points to the crown, "I was under the impression that I was allowed special permissions for a day."  
  
"Not that special, David."  
  
She bites back a grin and nods. Of course Tony will tell her everything she wants to know later - the man has verbal diarrhea. McGee is several shades of red and it would be worth risking life and limb to further embarrass both him and Tony but the glint in Gibbs' eye tells her not to push her luck.  
  
"You could at least hold his hand, Tony. Unless you're worried about where it's been."  
  
Tony glares at her and leans back, nursing his beer and his wounded ego. But later when he feels the attention has been diverted away from him he carefully takes Gibbs' hand and rests it on his own thigh, stroking his thumb over Gibbs' knuckles. Ziva briefly meets his eyes and gives a faint nod of approval. She likes the way they balance each other out - Tony brings light and laughter to Gibbs occasionally overly serious nature, Gibbs brings stability and order to Tony's wildness. For whatever personal discomfort she may have with coworkers dating she's surprisingly alright with it in this regard.  
  
And if it means less headache for her in the office she thinks it might be the best birthday present of all.


End file.
